


A Small Problem

by rarewrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cum Eating, G/T, Gay, Giant/Tiny, Licking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Masturbation, McCree is one horny giant, Mouth Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Sweat, Tongues, Voyeurism, ball play, dubcon, size play, tongue play, toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarewrites/pseuds/rarewrites
Summary: You woke up somewhere dark, you couldn't think of where you were but then you heard a familiar voice, McCree's





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up somewhere dark, unsure of where you were. Your head hurt slightly but not enough to complain about. As you slowly regained your senses you became aware of a patterned up and down motion of where you were being held. Wherever you were it was painfully humid.

"Did Talon capture me? Where am I? How long was I out?" Thoughts raced through your head but were silenced by the sound of a familiar voice 

"I'll keep an eye out for him, ma'am" You heard someone say.

You could immediately identify it as McCree's. 

"McCree! McCree! Help, I don't know where I am!" You shouted to no avail. 

Something wasn't right about McCree's voice though. It sounded too loud, booming loud. The motion started up again, rocking you left and right as you looked for anything to hold on too. You heard a door opening and suddenly wherever you were shifted, throwing you down on your side. Before you had a chance to react, light started pouring in from somewhere.

"That's nice," you thought "Now I'll be able to se-" before you could finish your thought something else came into your prison, a giant hand!

You didn't even have time to panic before it grabbed you and pulled you out of your cage.  
As you began to get accustomed too the new amount of light the first thing you noticed was one, very large, Jesse McCree. 

"Howdy Sunshine" He smiled "I bet you're wonderin' what's going on huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse asks for payment in return for his "help"

"I found you on the ground outside the bar on Route 66" Jesse explained "I almost stepped on ya. I don't really have an idea why you're like this though. Sorry if the ride was a bit rough, I needed somewhere safe to put you so my pocket had to do."

You looked up at him in awe, seeing McCree like this was something you never expected. You could see ever detail of him. 

"I... I don't really remember what happened. The last I remember is arriving at Route 66 for the battle" You huffed 

"Shucks, don't worry about it" McCree said, placing you on his chest and ruffling your hair with his finger tip. "I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back to normal. Anyway, I gotta change out of these clothes, no peeking alright?" He laughed 

You blushed at his touch and he set you down on his bed. McCree went across his room and pulled out his clothes drawer. He pulled off his clothes until he was only in his boxers, revealing his hairy and muscular body. You looked down at his boxers, which were packing a massive bulge.

"Jesus Christ..." you muttered, you didn't want to admit it but you were sorta turned on 

He seemed to take his time getting re-clothed, showing off his body, taunting you almost. McCree came back and plopped on his bed. 

"Aren't you going to put on some pants? You're still in your boxers" You questioned. 

"Well I'm just relaxing in my room, I don't see much need for any" he chuckled. Suddenly his tone changed "I'll tell you what (y/n), I'm a simple man. I do something for someone, I expect something done back for me. Seeing as how I may have saved your life back there I say you owe me something" he wrapped his hand around you and placed you on his chest. 

"L-like what?" You gulped

"I've not had much free time lately, not enough for any 'me time' so," he said moving his hand down to grope his bulge "I was thinking you could get me off. My arms a bit tired"

"I don't think that-" you stuttered before he started talking again 

"Alright honeysuckle, enough talk, get to work" He pulled down his boxers, showing off his massive cock. It was huge, thicker than you were at this size. "Am I going to have to make you?" McCree threatened. He pushed you towards it with a finger

"Wait! I don't want to do thi-" he picked you up by the back of your shirt and dropped you on his thick cock, which was slowly getting harder. You were overwhelmed by the mans musk, the scent making your cock throb. It didn't look like you had a choice. 

You barely had time to protest before Jesse's huge finger pushed your head down into his slit, almost drowning you in precum. "Drink it up" he demanded. 

You began to lick his precum up. His finger was still holding your head down, forcing you to swallow it all before he would let you up again. "Just obey and this will take no time at all" He taunted you. Little did you know it was going to be very, very long before this was over


	3. Chapter 3

When you felt McCree's finger lift off your head you readily came up for air. Your face was covered with his precum. You wiped some off and it fell down onto McCree's dark pubes. 

"You like that darlin'? Look at you, all dirty" McCree chuckled

"Shut up... you almost drowned me." You panted. 

McCree's precum dripped down your chest. Half of you wanted to lick it off.

"C'mon hun, you're wasting time" The giant complained. 

McCree's cock had hardened completely. It towered over you now, precum dripping down the side. You could feel the warmth it radiated. 

Jesse became impatient and wrapped his hand around his cock, trapping you between them. He began to rub his hand up and down his massive shaft, sliding you against it. 

"You shouldn't have kept me waiting" He joked. 

Every inch of you was covered in his fluid now. You were powerless to escape his grip as he used you to jack off. He kept rubbing you on his dick, up and down, over and over. He let out gutteral moans occasionally, affirming how good you felt on his cock. 

All you could think of was McCree's huge cock. It was all you could see, all you could taste, all you could smell. When he finally stopped and released you, you collapsed down into his thick pubes exaughsted. 

"I smell like your dick, I don't think I'll ever be able to wash all this pre off" you complained. 

"Good, now everyone will know who you belong too." He said between stimulated breaths "I came close to cummin' there, but I wouldn't want our time to be over now would I?" 

You sighed. There wasn't anything you could do to stop him, so you decided to not even fight it. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with"

"Now don't be like that, you'll learn to love it soon." In truth, McCree wasn't going to be done with just this once, he was going to keep you as his fuck toy for as long as he wanted. 

As much as you felt used, you also were hard as hell. Your own cock begging for the attention you gave McCree's, the giant seemed to notice that too. He picked you up and put you on his hairy pecs, right where he could see you. 

"I know you're horny too hun. Go ahead, why don't you jack off in front of me?" He suggested

You blushed violently "I would never! That's... private" 

He pushed you down to your stomach, forcing your face down into his sweaty chest. "I don't think you have much of a choice, still" He pressed rather hard as a threat. 

When McCree wanted you to do something it was in your best interest to do it, you learned. 

"Finger yourself," He commanded as he lifted his finger off of you "right where I can see" 

You obeyed, turning yourself so the giant could see your ass. Your first finger slipped right inside you, his precum acting as lube. You groaned as you moved it in and out. McCree started slowly stroking his cock as he watched you. You pushed in another finger, spreading your hole apart for the giant to see. You used your free hand to jack off, leaving your face pressed into McCree's hot sweaty chest. Your whimpers and groans were music to his ears. 

"What a good boy" McCree cooed "you'll make a good pet" 

You worked in a third finger, pumping them inside yourself quickly as you neared your orgasm before McCree stopped you. 

"Not yet sugar, we've still got a long way to go. Sadly, I've got to go take care of some business. Don't think that gets you out of this though" 

Of course, 3:00 every day McCree always went to work out at the facility at headquarters. How was he going to take you with him? 

The giant picked you up, as if he read your thoughts, and put you on his cock again. He pulled his boxers over you, the fabric holding you down against his dick. 

"Don't worry sweet pea, you'll have fun in there" The giant began to get up, making you slip down face-first into his large balls. You felt like this torture would never end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want giant McCree to sit on my face TBH


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there won't be vore. Unless you want that, leave a comment for it I guess. No death though

You stabled yourself as McCree got up. Your face was rudely forced into his sweaty balls. 

"Jesse! Jesse come on! Let me out!" You yelled to no avail. It seemed you really were just a fuck toy now. 

McCree's half hard cock pushed the fabric of his boxers up, supplying you with a little room to move. He must really love edging himself if he was willing to stop there, his cock protested the lack of stimulation by spewing out seemingly endless amounts of pre cum. It smelled strongly of McCree and sweat, you were going to smell exactly like his balls once you were out. 

McCree reached down and groped his crotch, pushing you down onto his massive balls again, you got some of his sweat in your mouth. He almost crushed you between his hand and his balls as he circled his hand, rubbing you on himself. 

"Get seated Darlin', it's gonna be a wild ride" You heard McCree's muffled voice say

Just as he said that his body began to shift, the movement threw you down to the side of his balls, pushing you against his boxers. You struggled to move but Jesse's balls were too big for you to get out of your way. Your face was buried in them with hardly enough room to breathe. The heat and humidity started to build up between you and the giant's cock. It was an oppressive environment, restricting your movement and forcing you to breathe in McCree's musk. 

The more McCree moved the farther you slipped under his balls. You put up another battle against them, you could tell that Jesse could feel your struggle because his cock kept twitching the more you struggled. 

'That horny bastard,' you thought 'he probably thinks I'm trying to please him'

Your whole body was covered by McCree's massive balls, a steady stream of pre cum began falling on your head. You wondered if McCree would ever be empty. The heat radiating from the behemoth's balls mixed with the intoxicating scent was almost enough to knock you out, instead putting you into a daze. 

Soon enough, McCree finished. You could tell the pattern of him walking, when he took a step with his left foot his balls were forced into your face and when he took a step with his right you had a moment to breathe. You were soaking with McCree's ball sweat, after being tossed around so much you were too tired to be disgusted. 

McCree pulled open his boxers, giving you a breath of fresh air after what felt like years. 

"Aw look at ya'" He chuckled, picking you up and bringing you close to his face "All dirty, looks like ya' need to be cleaned off" 

The giant brought you close to his mouth and licked a stripe up your stomach. This sudden feeling made your dick jump. You felt ashamed to be turned on by something like this. McCree laid back down and brought his own cock back out, rhythmically stroking it while exploring your body with his tongue. 

"Ya' taste so good darlin'." McCree whispered, his breath blowing your hair back. 

You were covered in layers of Jesse's sweat and cum so you found that a bit hard to believe. McCree was a lot kinkier than you had first thought.


	5. Update

Oof it’s been a while hasn’t it. Is there anyone still invested in this fic or should I just start a new one???


	6. Update 2

Thank you all for the encouraging comments (and paragraphs wow). Sadly I really haven’t felt the motivation to write in a long while and I don’t really feel to much for this fic (doesn’t help that I haven’t updated myself on what’s going on in overwatch in like years). But I really don’t want to leave you all hanging so I’ll probably update this fic one (probably) or two (less likely) more times and then move on to write something new. Sorry for the wait :(


End file.
